


Podfic: No Refills

by striped_bowties



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles spends almost every night at Winston Diner. They have the best coffee he's ever tasted, and free wifi. Of course, the only waiter ever on staff after eleven, Derek, was a piece of work. But maybe, underneath that chilly personality, Derek was the kind of person who Stiles didn't mind spending every night with, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: No Refills

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Refills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574904) by [scottmcniceass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmcniceass/pseuds/scottmcniceass). 



**[ ](http://striped-bowties.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/486/8861) **

**Length:** 00.44.54

**Download:[ mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?nsbz34ztg6jrsnr)**


End file.
